User talk:Jademing
First! You're talk page virginity is mine >:3 Roranoa Drake II (talk) 16:43, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Someone's mentally challenged. 22:13, April 18, 2014 (UTC) More like two *glares at Sock and Nova* 22:16, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Talk pages cannot be virgins because they are not living organisms. 02:05, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Jade I fear that Nova might be suffering from Panda withdrawal symptoms :O Roranoa Drake II (talk) 15:12, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I've been suffering from those since October 31st of last year. 21:08, June 28, 2014 (UTC) That's my Birthday fuck you! 21:31, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Y'all are talking on my talk and yet not on the chat.... 21:34, June 28, 2014 (UTC) And how true this will prove this season http://i1299.photobucket.com/albums/ag62/stalhein61/Tyrion_zpse9507ef5.jpg 00:34, April 20, 2014 (UTC) re:Broken File Links Done. 01:03, April 20, 2014 (UTC) re:Troll Yup, caught and banned the sockpuppeting troll. 22:03, May 8, 2014 (UTC) re:Remember this dumbass? I couldn't agree more. Thanks! 02:03, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Nice Cool, I was having a nice private conversation with Enrik about Independence. But thanks for banning me for no reason at all.. *bacon* Naruichi96 (talk) 21:09, May 14, 2014 (UTC) re:Twitter Sure, if you're sure nobody is using it here. 00:05, May 16, 2014 (UTC) re:Videos I don't know how, since it seems to be throughout all wiki (or most). I guess we need to speak with the main staff, which would bring out the other wiki into this. 23:08, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, if they have a poll, I'd vote no for it. 23:31, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Monkey D Dragon did have the Kings haki. When Luffy used it at Marine Ford Monkey D. Garp said that Luffy did inherited it bacon Hi. little kitty fig bomb. (talk) 15:09, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Apologize for loading that. But I just want to show that DEEP BLUE Chinese version said Moriah's birthday is Sep 6th, and I don't understand why there's the difference. 掘井者 (talk) 02:22, June 13, 2014 (UTC)掘井者 'Civilian' in the Affiliations/Occupations field of infobox Please, take part in this discussion: Forum:'Civilian' in the Affiliations / Occupations field of infobox. Ruxax (talk) 04:12, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Be prepared.. ..for a massive headache, because of my grammar! DX Welp. chat can you unban me I won't return anytime soon anyway. OnePieceNation (talk) 22:56, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Edit removed ? Why did you undo my edits to http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Yonko?action=history did you even read the edit before undoing it? 09:24, August 4, 2014 (UTC) get crazy with the cheese wiz my time is a piece of wax fallin on a termite whos choking on the splinters Coffee-chan (talk) 01:05, August 9, 2014 (UTC) COME BACK GET BACK HERE 17:28, August 26, 2014 (UTC) He's still on timeout. Don't listen to him. SeaTerror (talk) 18:02, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Re:Editing Guide Looks great to me! Only thing I'd say is it'd be great to link that sweet sweet FAQ. 02:55, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :Also, it's "Who is in charge of the wiki?" Not "Who are.." And the answer to that question is Administrators, not administers. Typos are hard, eh? 03:02, September 11, 2014 (UTC) "Citizens" vs "inhabitants of Flevance" Don't you think "citizens" sounds better in that line than "inhabitants of Flevance"? The second sentence has been used many times in the Chapter Notes, I think it sounds repetitive. Manuel de la Fuente (talk) 00:20, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Beef Wellington I don't recall seeing this guy referred to by name anywhere in the latest chapter. Could you possibly provide a link to a reliable source?--The Will of Deez (talk) 23:28, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Danke--The Will of Deez (talk) 23:51, October 8, 2014 (UTC)